Moments
by TopazFlame7
Summary: His words echoed into the darkness, like a like a promise; "You're safe." Loki and Thor's brotherly relationship in Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

Frigga slowly rocked her young son, glancing toward the door as if waiting for someone. She brushed the golden hair of her only child, lulling him to back to sleep. She bent over to lay him in the cradle, and as she straightened up, she heard a noise behind her. She turned as her husband slipped quietly through the door carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Your safe." Frigga had to stop herself from crying out with joy, "I was so worri-"

Suddenly, the small bundle in Odin's arms stirred and shifted; letting out a small whimper.

"Odin," Frigga gasped "Is that a—"

In response, Odin held out the bundle, shifting the wrappings so she could view the small baby nestled inside.

"He was alone." Odin started, "Could you—"

"Of course."

Frigga reached over and gently took the baby from Odin. The baby blinked up at Frigga, revealing brilliantly green eyes. Frigga cradled the small baby in her arms, just as she had done to her child minutes before. Odin watched as she held it to her breast, whispering lullabies and soft words to soothe the child back to sleep.

"Frigga," Odin whispered, "This is Laufey's son."

Without looking up from the baby, Frigga answered, "It does not matter."

"So you will care for it, just as you would for Thor?"

"Of course."

"I could always let someone else take it,"

Frigga looked up at Odin, "Do you have a problem with me caring for the child?"

"No, it's just—"

"This is an innocent child, and you are already comparing it to the father it never knew; I can see it in your eyes."

Odin said nothing.

Frigga stood up and slowly placed the baby into Odin's arms. He stiffened at first, the baby turned slightly and snuggled up to Odin. With uncharacteristic gentleness, he slowly rocked the small child in his arms, sitting back down next to Frigga. Odin tenderly down at the sleeping child, once again amazed at how small it was.

"I thought, once he got older, he would be the key in a peace treaty with the frost giants." He said sofltly.

Frigga looked at him, "When are you going to tell him?"

"When the time is right. For now he must never know where he came from, it would destroy him."

Odin laid the baby next to his son in the cradle. Thor shifted slightly in his sleep, moving closer to the new baby. Frigga and Odin watched quietly as they snuggled together in the cradle.

Frigga whispered, "He seems to already have been accepted."

Odin took Frigga's hand and led her out of the nursery. He lingered in the doorway and whispered into the dark. "Hush little Loki, this is where you belong; you're safe."

His words echoed into the darkness, like a like a promise; "You're safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga quietly looked through the small opening in the door, smiling to herself. Both Thor and Loki were passed out on Thor's bed, completely tired out from their long day. The boys had been inseparable since the day Odin brought Loki back from Jontheium. All Frigga's worries that Loki might not fit in evaporated as she saw how fiercely Thor protected his younger brother. She smiled to herself and quietly shut the door, retreating down the hallway to her chambers.

Later, sometime during the early morning hours, Thor was aroused from his sleep. He yawned loudly, and looked over at the still-sleeping Loki. He sat for a few moments, assessing his situation. He soon decided that he was very hungry. And, since the sun was not yet up, he would have a long while to wait before breakfast. He sighed loudly, again looking over to Loki. Thor cautiously prodded Loki with his foot. The younger god stirred and rolled over, nestling deeper into the covers.

"Wake up." Thor whispered. When he got no response, he raised his voice again. "Wake up!"

"Mmmhhmm" Loki tried to burrow deeper into the pillows. Thor positioned himself so his face was right over his brother's, their noses inches apart.

"Loki." He said ""

"What." Loki answered groggily, reluctant to leave the warmth of the pillows. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Thor's ice blue eyes inches from his. Thor laughed at his brother's expression. He poked his stomach affectionately, "I'm hungry."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course." Loki reached over and grabbed a pillow; smacking his brother in the side of the head. "Now get off; you're squishing me."

Thor laughed and moved off his brother, "Come on, let's go get food."

"No." Loki sank back into the covers, "I'm confortable.

Thor threw a pillow at Loki, "I'm really, REALLY hungry." He gave Loki a pleading look. "Please?"

Loki groaned, "Fine." He hated "the look."

Thor smiled and clambered out of the bed and Loki slowly followed with much less enthusiasm.

They crept slowly down the hall on tiptoe, not wanting to disturb any of the palace's still-slumbering residents. Loki and Thor finally reached the kitchen, where Thor began helping himself.

"Here, carry these." Thor said, shoving many different sweets and candies into Loki's arms.

"Are you really going to eat all these?" Loki asked, eyeing the mounds of food in his arms.

"Of course not," Thor said "You're going to help me."

Loki sighed wondering how Thor had managed to drag him into this.

"Okay, we're done, let's go."

Loki and Thor crept a little more bravely down the hallways, reaching their room much quicker than before.

When they reached Thor's room, they both shot inside and threw themselves onto the bed.

"That was great!" Thor said in an excited whisper.

"Shhh," Loki cut him off, "Someone's coming!"

Something running in the halls had woken Odin up; he shuffled down the hallways looking for any sign of disturbance. He stopped when he heard what sounded like giggling coming from Thor's room. Odin walked down the corridor, slowly opening the door. Both Thor and Loki were sleeping on Thor's bed, looking so peaceful and serene. Odin smiled and shut the door, continuing back down the hallway.

Thor sat up, "Is he gone?" Loki nodded. They looked at each other and suddenly burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

As Odin walked back to his room, he sighed, he defiantly did not get enough credit for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stormed out of the training room, wiping blood from his face as he went. Sounds of laughter followed him down the hallway. He broke into a sprint and burst out of the palace and into the gardens. This is where he went to be alone. Loki let himself become lost in the twisting labyrinth of small paths. He reached the center of the garden, and sank to the ground, glad for the privacy of the trees and flowers. No one had ever seen him cry, not even Thor. But he let it out now, as the leaves fell around him in the breeze that softly rustled his hair.

It wasn't so much the physical pain anymore, just the continuous feeling of not belonging; the way

Thor laughed with the others was seared into his mind. Loki longed for the times when they were younger and their differences never seemed to matter. Now it seemed like every day brought them farther and farther apart. No matter how hard Loki tried, he was always an outsider. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Thor was the only one who ever tolerated him, but Loki thought that even Thor was beginning to give up on him. Loki knew that the Warriors Three or Sif did not accept him, never missed a chance to remind him of it. It wasn't like Thor would stop them; he would just turn a blind eye. Loki felt as though he would never belong here, never be seen as more than just a mischief-maker, a nuisance.

Loki whipped the tears from his face, only to find hos hand smeared with blood. He reached up tenderly and touched his nose. Yes, it was defiantly broken. He murmured a few choice words, wincing as his nose healed itself. Loki then went about the task of cleaning the blood from his face. He froze when he heard the sound of leaves crunching behind him; someone was calling his name. Thor. Loki tried to make himself look more dignified as his brother walked around the tree to face him.

"Come to gloat." Loki glared to Thor.

"No, I'm here to apologize."

"Then I think the words you're looking for are: I'm sorry."

Thor sighed and sat back, facing his brother. Loki looked away and continued dabbing at his face with his cape.

"How's your nose?" Loki didn't answer. "Please, Loki I didn't mean to." Loki just looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

Loki shifted his position so he was looking directly at Thor.

"The fight was already won Thor, any fool could see that. Why would you attack someone who already surrendered?"

"I-…I don't know. When I'm fighting, I can't focus on anything. Loki, please I didn't mean it."

"Could have fooled me. But that dosen't matter does it? As long as they get to see me get what I deserve, right?"

Thor knew immediately who "they" were, he reached over and put a hand on Loki's shoulder, his brother stiffened at the touch.

"Loki," Thor started, "It does matter, and don't think for one second that you deserve it." Thor cupped his brother's face in his hand, looked Loki right in the eye; blue eyes locking against blue. "It doesn't matter what they think, you'll always be my little brother and I'll never stop loving you. You don't need them."

Loki sniffed, "When did you get so smart?" Thor smiled.

"I have a good teacher."

"Well, your teacher is telling you that you need to become more rational. You don't want to get yourself killed because you're so arrogant."

A thoughtful look replaced Thor's smile. "I know, but it's hard. Loki, I really am so sorry, I would never mean to hurt you; I just lose control."

"I've already forgiven you."

Thor smiled, he had never seen anyone get forgiven by Loki this fast before.

Whoever wronged Loki would usually be the target of his next prank. Thor made a mental note to be more alert, just in case. Loki looked at him thoughtfully, almost as if he could tell what Thor was thinking. He gave Loki a questioning look, which Loki returned with a mischievous smile. Thor laughed, he would defiantly be more careful for a couple days.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. That was something they could do ever since they were little; just be with each other without having to saw anything.

"We should do this more often." Loki said.

Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother, expecting the token resisting and was surprised when there was none.

Loki leaned into Thor's hug, he wanted to savor these moments while he could; something was telling him that there wouldn't be many more. Loki hoped that he was wrong, he never wanted to lose this.


End file.
